


puzzle pieces

by nonopiimagines



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Female Reader, Gambling, Gen, Taris (Star Wars), pazaak, reader is lena's little sister, twi'lek reader, wacky hijinks on taris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: Young reader and Mission explore Taris unsupervised. Hijinks ensue.





	puzzle pieces

“Hi! I’m Lena’s sister Y/N.”

Lena pushed Mission towards you encouragingly. “She’s visiting from offworld with my parents,” Lena stated, bending down to yours and Mission’s height. “You’re both around the same age, so you should get along.” She glanced between the two of you, gauging your reactions before going into the kitchen where Griff was.

Mission glared at Lena’s retreating figure and then at you. She didn’t like Lena, so she doubted she would feel any different about you. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t use you to her advantage. Sometimes adventuring and mischief needed a scapegoat. And nobody knew you, so you were the best kind of person to have around.

“Hey, Y/N,” Mission started, her glare softening to curry some good favor with you. “Why don’t we go outside and play?”

You shrugged, not expecting “go outside and play” to mean what it was going to mean to you later. “Sure. I don’t know the area around here well though, so let’s not go too far.”

Mission beamed at you, so sure her face would betray her alternative motives. She called out to Griff and Lena that you were both going to walk around the Lower City and headed out the door.

—

Everything was gray, you noticed. Taris was very monotone. And it was more and more evident the lower Mission lead you down through the Lower City.

“Do you know where you’re going, Mission?” You didn’t want to sound afraid, but you were sure you did. Part of your wanted to impress the other girl but you knew if Lena found out, both of your necks would be on the line.

“Of course! Trust me,” Mission replied, nonchalantly batting her hand in the air. She came to prompt stop in front of a loud cantina with large and intimidating bouncers in the front.

“I don’t think we’re allowed-” you started before Mission grabbed your arm and cut you off.

“It’ll be fine! I come her all the time.” You could tell it was a lie. But you were already sneaking in with a group of other Twi'leks.

Once you were passed the bouncers, you both stopped and looked around. There was a thick haze of smoke and the dense humidity only made it worse. It smelled like booze and sweat. You grabbed one of your lekku nervously, scared to look anyone in the eye. All the Twi'lek dancers were a short distance away. You hoped none of Lena’s friends recognized you.

Finally, Mission took the lead again and walked toward the back of the bar. You weren’t paying attention when she reached her destination and smacked into the back of her. “Sorry!”

She shushed you and turned back to the table. A man flanked by two dancers was sitting at the table, idly shuffling a pazaak deck.

“You wanna play pazaak, old man?” Mission asked, whipping a deck out of her pocket. She sounded confident enough but that did not make you any less nervous. “I have credits to bet.”

The man laughed heartily. “How old are you girls?”

“Old enough,” she shot back, a little too fast. If Mission didn’t blow your cover, you were sure you and the panicked look on your face would.

The man thought for a moment before shuffling his deck once more and pushing his share of credit chips forward. “All right, girly. We’re betting 1,000 credits.”

Mission nodded, took out the allotted amount of chips, and slapped them on the table. Both you, the man, and the dancers were surprised. Where would a 12-year-old get credits?

“Well, let’s start then.”

The game began and you couldn’t focus long enough to watch. You were worried that someone was going to find out what was going on and tell Lena. Or worse, someone would realize how young and defenseless you both were.

Eventually, the match came to a close end. You were impressed that Mission held on as long as she did but her inexperience lost her the game. The man left to go cash in his chips and Mission looked flustered.

“We have to go. Right. Now.” She turned to you with dread in her eyes.

“Mission…”

She didn’t waste any more time before she grabbed your hand and led you back toward the entrance to the cantina. You heard a commotion farther behind you and you could only guess what had happened: Mission faked her credit chips.

Ahead you saw the bouncers purposefully blocking the exit. Mission stopped suddenly, seeing what you saw. Her grip on you tightened.

You took a deep breath and knew it was your turn to lead the way. You pulled her into a sprint behind the bar and into the kitchens beyond it. You could hear angry voices behind you and the pounding of boots but you kept your focus ahead. Mission kept quiet beside you. You snuck a glance at her. She looked spooked.

You weaved your way through the kitchens until you reached a door that lead to the supply bay. Outside, there was a ship being unloaded and a swoop racer near the edge of the platform. The rest was an open drop to the Under City.

“I-I can hotwire the swoop bike but I’ve never driven one,” Mission confessed to you, some color coming back to her face.

“Okay, I can drive.” It wasn’t a lie. More of a half-truth. You had practiced driving a similar vehicle with your mother.

You stood watch while Mission worked on getting the bike started. It seemed like forever before the first bouncer stuck his head out the door and spotted you.

“Mission!”

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it,” she replied hastily as the bike revved to life. You ran over and hopped on the front, pulling Mission on behind you.

You glanced over and realized one of the bouncers had his blaster out. You wasted no time: put it into gear, release the clutch, go.

—

You had ditched the bike a while ago. Two 12-year-olds on a swoop bike wasn’t going to last long before someone noticed.

It was a quiet walk back to Griff’s apartment. Before you went through the door, Mission stopped you.

“Thank you. I… obviously wasn’t going to make it without you.” She couldn’t look you in the eye.

You smiled and pulled your lekku in front of your shoulders. “No problem. It was a fun… and scary.”

Mission laughed. “And super stupid. I’m sorry.” She finally looked at you and smiled for real this time. “Let’s go inside then.”

“‘Kay.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to have a second part where mission and the reader meet again when they're older, but i never wrote it. maybe some day...
> 
> requests are always open, find me on the tumblr @nonopiimagines


End file.
